


Imitation is the Sincerest Form of Depravity

by BoobsRadley



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, TW: Sex, tw: abuse, tw: alcohol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoobsRadley/pseuds/BoobsRadley
Summary: In which Alex Drake will stop at nothing to take over Spencer's life. She damn well deserves it, doesn't she? Only things are a little complicated, because Alex is in love with Aria Montgomery.





	1. Mirror Image

**Author's Note:**

> This fic starts in 7x20, after Alex Drake has revealed to Spencer that she has also kidnapped Ezra and admitted to killing Wren. I am borrowing the twin storyline and the events that happened up until Alex admits to killing Wren. From that point on, this story will be my own. I will not follow the same route as the episode when it comes to the endgame ships, except for Emison. That being said, Haleb, Ezria and Spoby will not be endgame. Other than the fact that I hate all three aforementioned ships, this story will focus on Spencer/Alex and Alex/Aria, as I believe ol’ Alex Drake was in love with Aria lol. At least she is in this story.

The only other time Spencer could remember having this severe of a headache was a week after she and the others had been rescued from Charlotte’s twisted dollhouse. At the time, she had thought the worst of this whole fucking ‘A’ fiasco was over, but _this_? This was more insane than anything she could have come up with in even her most warped dreams. She had just found out she another goddamn sister, no ––  _an identical twin sister ––_ and the bitch had kidnapped her.

“Spencer!” Alex’s voice pulled her from her thoughts, and Spencer’s head snapped in her sister’s direction.

“What?” Spencer deadpanned. “What could you possibly want?”

“Well now, there’s no need to be so rude. I thought we were becoming friends,” Alex snickered. Her thick accent made Spencer’s head spin and her stomach twist in anxious knots. “Anyhow…” Alex sat back down in her chair and leaned against the wall, propping her legs up in the same position she’d been in when Spencer had first woken up. “Who’s your best mate?”

“What?” Spencer asked, eyeing Alex warily. She was so tired and her head was throbbing. Surely this was all just a crazy dream, right?

Alex rolled her eyes. “For someone so smart, you’re a bit dull, aren’t you? Your best mate.”  Alex tilted her head back to gaze up at the ceiling. “You got lots of ‘em, you know? There’s the blonde one..”

“Hanna?” Spencer sighed. The knot in her stomach tightened.

“No, no. Not the fat one. The other one.”

Spencer flinched. “Hanna is _not_  fat,” she snapped. “And the other blonde you’re thinking of is Alison, but that is as much as you’re going to talk about my friends. Keep their names out of your mouth.”

Alex grinned at her. “Ah, right. Hanna, Alison, Emily,” she listed each one with a tick off her fingers. “And the little one.”

The knot in Spencer’s stomach coiled, and bile bubbled in her stomach. “Aria,” she all but whispered.

Alex met Spencer’s gaze and her lips curled up into a sly smile. “Aria,” she repeated. “ I rather fancy her.”

Spencer glared at her. “How long do you plan on keeping me here?”

Alex tilted her chair back and forth before standing up and letting it clatter to the floor behind her. She crossed the room and sat down on Spencer’s bed, delighted when Spencer moved away from her. “For as long as I want,” she said in a  _uh, duh_ , tone. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have somewhere to be. I believe Miss Montgomery is waiting for her fiancé, but…”

Alex exited the small room and hit a button on the wall on the other side of the hallway.. The mechanic doors slid open with a  _whoosh,_  and revealed another person lying on a cot identical to Spencer’s. Only the person passed out on it was..

“Ezra!” Spencer cried out. “What the hell have you done to him?”

Ezra was unconscious, and even from a distance Spencer could see the bloody wound on the side of his head. His face and the parts of his hands that she could see were covered in nasty cuts and bruises.

Alex shrugged, looking down at Ezra’s unconsciously form carelessly. “He’s rather annoying,” she simpered.

“ _Alex,_ ” Spencer spat. “You can’t do this! You can’t kidnap people and hold them against their will!”

“Charlotte did,” Alex scoffed. She hit the buttons on the electronic keyboard to lock Spencer’s door and smirked at her through the air holes. She cleared her throat locked eyes with Spencer when her sister looked up. “I think you should wear your hair up for the funeral.”

All the air left Spencer’s lungs and she sprang up so fast she almost fell over. It earned a snicker out of Alex, and Spencer’s eyes narrowed. “Funeral?” her voice came out high-pitched and fast. “A funeral for whom?”

“ _A funeral for whom,_ ” Alex mocked.

Spencer shivered. Alex sounded _just_ like her.  Even though they were twins, Spencer was hoping for  _some_ kind of identifier that would separate the two of them. “No one will believe you,” she called out before she could stop herself. “My friends will never believe you’re me. If you think you can get away with this…”

Alex hummed and ran her fingers through her hair. “Oh, honey.” Her eyes turned cold and her voice sharp. “I already have.”

* * *

By the time Alex had arrived at the altar, worry over Ezra’s disappearance had gone full swing. The guests were restless, whispering amongst themselves as their fingers flew over their phone screen’s keyboards –– obviously posting about what a tragedy it was that the groom had seemingly stood up the bride –– and Alex thought it was hilarious. She breezed past the anxious guests and slipped through the back door to the lobby where she knew she would find Aria and the others.

“Spencer, there you are! Where have you been?” Hanna was at her side in an instant, her expression a mixture of confusion and annoyance. “One of your best friends is going through an existential crisis, and you decide to pull a Houdini?”

Alex sighed. “Sorry,” she said. “The law firm called. I had to take a call.” She rushed over to a crying Aria and crouched down next to her, putting a comforting hand on her knee. “Are you OK? I can’t  _believe_ Ezra would do this..”   
  
“Maybe he’s hurt? I’m sure he wouldn’t intentionally do this to you, Aria. He loves you.” Emily offered weakly. She and Alison stood side by side, each bouncing one of their daughters on their hips.

Alex rubbed Aria’s knee in a comforting gesture and stood up, arms outstretched. “Can I hold her? You look like you could use a break.”

Emily smiled gratefully and passed her daughter off to her friend. “Thanks, Spence. That’s Lily. I’ll be right back. I just need to use the bathroom.”

Alex cradled Lily in her arms, cooing down at her.  _Merlin, she looks just like Wren. And to think that ungrateful bitch carried around these poor dears._  Her eyes flitted up to Alison, and she shot her a soft smile, which was returned immediately. _Bloody idiot._ Baby Lily grasped at her finger and Alex grinned. It really was a shame poor Wren would never meet his daughters, but that was the price he paid for going against her.

“What if he’s really hurt?” Aria’s broken voice tore through her. “What if he’s dead?”

Alex fought the urge to snort. She shifted Lily to her other hip and ran her fingers through the baby’s thin hair.

“Spencer?” A hand touched her shoulder, and Alex jumped, whirling around.

“Whoa!” Emily held up her hands mockingly in self-defense. “Can I have Lily? Ali and I are going to take the girls for a walk around outside to try to get them down for a nap. We don’t know when…” she trailed off and glanced in the direction of Aria. “You know..”

“Sure, Em. I’d be happy to take them on their walk if you want?” Alex offered, her tone hopeful yet casual.

Emily shook her head. “It’s fine, really. They can get pretty restless when they’re tired.”  She walked over to the girls’ stroller and strapped Lily in a seat. Alison followed suit with Grace.

“Hanna? Wanna come with us?” Emily asked.

“No,” Hanna grumbled sourly.

“We’d like it if you came with us,” Alison added, with a pointed look.

“Fine…”

As soon as they were alone, Alex plopped down next to Aria. Aria’s eyes were red and puffy; her cheeks stained with old and fresh tears. “Hey, it’s okay. Look, Ezra will show up eventually. He’s probably just got cold feet. It’s very common for men to doubt the marriage on the day of more than women. That or he got lost in a bookstore,” she joked.

A small laugh escaped Aria and she sniffled, resting her head on Spencer’s shoulder. The two interlaced fingers automatically, and she felt Spencer squeeze her hand affectionately. “I’m so stupid,” she mumbled. “To actually believe I could have a happy ending..”

A flash of annoyance shot through Alex. Obviously Aria had every right to be upset, but she was  _trying_  to create a moment here, and the Aria could only focus on Humbert Humbert’s younger brother. “You’re not stupid,” she said softly. “Aria, you are one of the smartest people I’ve ever known. It’s Ezra who is the stupid one. He’s an idiot.”

Aria lifted her head up, surprised. She knew Spencer wasn’t the biggest fan of their relationship, but she had never been so blunt before; that job usually fell upon Hanna. “What?”

Alex swallowed.  _Shit_. “I mean, he’s an idiot for leaving you like this,” she back-peddled.  “You don’t deserve this.”

Aria opened her mouth to argue, but snapped it shut. She knew Spencer was right. “Yeah, I know,” she muttered quietly. “I just…maybe he changed his mind, and he decided he really can’t stay with a barren woman.”

Alex’s nostrils flared. “Then he is a goddamn moron, Aria! If you think he would leave you because of an unforeseen, biological anomaly, then he really fucking doesn’t deserve you. Any man who would leave his girlfriend or wife just because she can’t bear his lonely sperm deserves to be strung up and hanged.” The words flew out of her mouth before Alex could stop herself, and she smacked her lips together.

Aria’s eyes widened. She wasn’t used to hearing Spencer swear so much. Alison was actually the most vulgar of their group. “Wow..”

Alex winced. “I-I’m sorry,” she croaked. “I’m just…angry. I’m so angry that he would do this to you. I didn’t think he actually had the balls..”

There was a brief moment of silence before Aria burst into giggles. She leaned against Spencer and wrapped her arms around her waist. “I can always count on you, Spence. You always know how to make a girl feel better.”

Alex’s heart slammed against her chest and she lifted Aria’s chin so their eyes locked. Aria’s eyes were wet with tears, but still shone bright. “I will always be here for you, Aria. We’re Team Sparia, remember?” The word felt weird leaving her tongue, like was a nasty phrase one should never say.  _No doubt Spencer came up with this stupid gem…_

“Always,” Aria hooked her pinky through Spencer’s. “I love Team Sparia.”

“And I love you,” Alex murmured against Aria’s ear.

For some reason the comment made Aria shiver. Spencer’s breath was warm on her skin. “I love you, too, Spence.”  
  
The phrase didn’t hit Alex like she thought it would. Instead it kind of stung. Of course, Aria thought she was talking to Spencer. She was about to answer when Hanna, Alison and Emily returned with the girls, who were asleep in their stroller.

Alex glanced at the wall on the clock. Bullocks. I suppose I should go feed the little bastards. Can’t have ‘em dying on me. “Is anyone hungry? I’m going on a coffee run. Does anyone want their usual?”

“I’ll come with you.” Hanna grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

“No!” Alex said, much too quickly. Eight pairs of eyes fell on her. “I mean,” she swallowed, “it’s fine, Han. You should stay here, okay? It’s just easier if one of us leaves. People might start to get more antsy than they already off if they see the bridesmaids leaving in pairs..”

Disappointment flashed across Hanna’s face, but she sighed and settled into a chair. “You’re right. I don’t want everyone to freak out. Half of them probably think Ezra is dead in a ditch anyway.”

“Hanna!” Emily and Alison hissed in unison.

A smirk tugged at Alex’s lips.  _Maybe she’s not such an idiot after all.._ “I’ll be back as soon as I can,” she promised. Before anyone could say anything else, Alex scampered off.

* * *

When she arrived back at her hideout, Ezra was still unconscious and Spencer was sitting on her bed, just staring at the wall. She let herself in Spencer’s cell. Spencer barely glanced up at her.

“Aw, come now. Don’t I get a greeting?” Alex asked slipping back into her accent. “Are all Americans this rude?”

Spencer snorted. “I don’t think you have any room to gripe about politeness when you’re holding two people against their will. I’ve been to London, so I know it’s not common treatment. You just must be a bitch.”

Alex smirked. “Oh, love. I know you’ve been to London.” She sauntered over to Spencer and bent down so the two were eye level. “If I were you I would be more gracious to your host. Did you know the human body can go three weeks without food, but only three days without water?” She ruffled Spencer’s hair. “Think about that while I get your food, yeah?”

Spencer blinked. “ _What?_ ” she gasped. “How the hell do you know I’ve been to London?”

Alex was already halfway out the door, but she paused and looked back at Spencer over her shoulder. She tapped her fingers lightly against the frame of the doorway and sighed almost blissfully, like she was recalling a wonderful memory.

“How do you think the vials of blood got in your bag? Not much of a thinker, are ya?”

Spencer’s face turned ashen. “T-that was _you_?”

“Brilliant move, wasn’t it?”  Alex shrugged and pursed her lips. “It was rather a delight to watch. I even have your reaction on camera. Would you like to see?”

Spencer sat there, mouth agape. She exhaled and pressed her fingers to her temples. “You’re truly unbelievable..”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Alex winked at Spencer and punched in the code on the keypad. And then she was gone, and Spencer was left staring at the space where Alex had just stood, her heart pounding and her hope for freedom slowly dissipating. 


	2. Breakups Are All the Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another break-up, some coffee, and bonding time between the four PLLs. Sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Really loving your feedback so far! Keep it up!

Spencer had yet to see Mary again, not since her mother had hugged her and jammed a needle into her neck. Ezra had woken up (finally) and was just as confused as Spencer, especially after Alex had sauntered back in with trays of food. The look on his face was almost comical. As the three of them ate, Alex caught Ezra up on everything he had missed, much to the uneasiness of both Spencer and Ezra, and the amusement of Alex. Spencer was beginning to think Alex really _did_ find the whole thing hilarious.

A few times, Ezra and Spencer had locked eyes, an unspoken message passed between them: what the hell was going on? But neither of them dared speak while Alex talked, only talking when Alex addressed them.

“–– I think that about covers it.” Alex set aside her empty tray and clasped her hands together. “Did I leave anything out, sister dear?” Alex asked, turning her attention to Spencer.

“You left out the part where you let us go and turn yourself in,” Spencer said sardonically.

Alex laughed and slapped her knee with her left hand while pointing at her twin with the index finger of her right. “ _That_ is another classic Spencer line! Bit of a shame I can’t use it.”

Spencer shared an anxious glance with Ezra and mouthed, “We need to get out of here.”

“Oi!” Alex barked so suddenly that both Spencer and Ezra jumped, “I’ll have none of that, you two. No shared and secret looks. Do you understand?”

Spencer and Ezra mumbled a ‘yes,’ and Alex slapped her hands against her thighs. “Splendid! Now,” Her eyes cut to Ezra and she grinned. “You’re a fascinating one, you are. Wanting to marry yer victim.”

Ezra blinked, his brow furrowing. “My _victim?_ ”

“Right,” Alex nodded. “From what I’ve been told, you were stalking my sister and her mates for a couple years, gatherin’ information on them. And for what, a bloody book?”

Ezra’s mouth went dry. His eyes traveled from Alex to Spencer. “You told her about my past?”

“Oh, bloody hell,” Alex snorted, before Spencer could say anything, “You think I don’t know every sordid, vile thing about me sister and the girls? I know everything about them and their loved ones. For someone who has a Master’s Degree in American Literature, you’re rather a thick one.”

Spencer couldn’t help it; she snorted with laughter. Both Ezra’s and Alex’s heads whipped in her direction. Ezra looked a little hurt, and Alex just looked downright pleased with herself.

“...Sorry,” Spencer mumbled.

Alex’s gaze snapped back to Ezra, who now looked very uncomfortable. “Can’t say I blame him though. Aria’s quite the doll. She ––” Alex was cut off by Spencer’s phone chirping – the tone sounded like a laughing hyena – and she whipped it out of her pocket. It was a text, from Emily.

“You changed my alert tone?” Spencer raised an eyebrow. “To _that?_ ”

Alex’s eyes flitted up to Spencer briefly and she winked before turning her attention back to the text.

_**“Where are you? Are you okay? We’ve been waiting.”** _

Alex sighed in annoyance. “Ah, ruddy hell. I’d nearly forgotten,” she said more to herself than to the other two. She typed a reply to Emily hit SEND, and hopped down from the bookshelf, stretching her limbs until a satisfying crack popped from her sore muscles.

“I’m afraid I’ve got to be going. Apparently Aria’s fiancé has gone and left her at the altar.” Her eyes cut to Ezra. “Can you believe that? The bloke must be a loon to leave a gem like her, huh?”

“LET US OUT OF HERE!” Ezra tried to jump up, but his ankle shackle was shorter than Spencer’s and the sudden movement brought him crashing to the floor.

“Brilliant,” Alex murmured. “Honestly, what does Aria see in this one?” She directed the question at Spencer, who merely shrugged uneasily. Honestly, Spencer didn’t know either.

“You two have fun now.” Alex slipped into Spencer’s coat and of the cell. She punched in the code and twirled around to walk backwards down the hall. Her eyes bounced from Spencer to Ezra. Neither of them looked away from her, nor at each other. “Now, I’m sure I can trust you two to behave yourselves, yeah? I’ve got a friend coming by to check up on ya later. Can’t trust mum to do it all, huh, Spence?”

Alex gave her hostages a three-finger wave, blew them a kiss, and disappeared out a hidden door.

When the door clinked shut, Ezra shouted out a string of curse words. “Is this – is this actually happening?” he asked out loud.

“Welcome to my life,” Spencer said, almost sadly. “I wonder what’s next?”

* * *

 

Alison, Aria, Hanna, Emily, and the twins were scattered around the lobby, and Aria’s parents, along with a few of Ezra’s relatives (his mom included) were huddled together in a far corner.

“I am so sorry, you guys,” Alex fumbled out an apology as she rushed into the lobby area with a tray full of coffees and an armful of bags of food. “I went to a different coffee shop and the line was a mile long. Where is everyone?”

“Aria’s parents sent everyone home,” Hanna explained softly. “They didn’t want to keep everyone here while…” she broke off, with a sad glance at Aria, who was curled up on a couch. “They thought it was for the best until we…figure out what’s on.”

Alex nodded curtly. She handed out everyone’s food and walked over to Aria. “Aria? Can I sit down?”

Aria didn’t move from her spot except to scoot over enough to allow her room. Alex settled down next to Aria. The poor thing looked so devastated. “Aria, I’m so sorry,” she whispered. She threaded her fingers through Aria’s wavy, soft tresses, smiling when Aria relaxed under her touch.

“Thanks, Spencer,” Aria said softly. “Did you get my favorite?”

“Of course,” Alex grinned. “Always. But maybe we should head upstairs. I know we’re all tired. It’s been a long day...”

“Yeah,” Alison agreed. “I think all of us could use some R&R.”

“Aria? Is that OK with you?” Alex asked. All she wanted was for her and Aria to be alone _.  Just relax, Alex. Have patience._

Aria finally sat up. She had stopped crying, but she looked so tired. Broken. Hurt. “Okay,” she nodded. “Yeah, let’s do that.”

After talking to Aria’s parents and assuring them they would take care of her, the group headed out of the chapel and up to their rooms, while Byron, Ella and the others went out in search of Mr. Fitz. Not that they would find him, but that wasn’t Alex’s problem.

Ashley Marin had put a room on reserve for Ezra and Aria; the couple was supposed to leave tomorrow morning for their three-week stay in the South of France, but with the unforeseen circumstances, Aria was now left to a room by herself. It was perfect. But…she also needed to be able to keep an eye on Spencer’s idiot friends.

“So, I was thinking…” Alex announced, as the group made their way down the hall to Aria’s room, “that we stay here for the night. There’s no point in going home, and it’d be easier if we just stick together. If Ezra comes back at some point during the night, we can all take turns kicking his ass.”

“I call first dibs,” Hanna smirked.

“We have a nice candlestick from Pottery Barn back at home, don’t we, Em?” Alison added, giggling.

Emily rolled her eyes, but a smile tugged at her lips.

“You guys are going to have get in behind me. I’ve started carrying around a pocket knife,” Aria muttered darkly.

Alex’s eyes widened in surprise, and her lips quirked upwards. _We’re going to make such a lovely couple, Aria._

“So, we’re all in agreement?” Hanna asked. “Alison and Em can have their own room, obviously. Spence, Aria and I can take Aria’s room.” 

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea, Han,” Alex murmured. “What about Mona? Caleb is on babysitting duty. Give the poor guy a break. You and Mona can take another room, while Aria and I take her room.”

“What?” Hanna crossed her arms. “That’s not fair.”

Alex gently grabbed Hanna’s wrist and tugged her back. “Come on, Han. Mona needs you now more than ever. Besides, if you’re alone with Mona maybe she’ll open up more about what happened with Charlotte…”

Hanna paused. Well. It did make sense. And she really did want to be there for Mona, regardless of what Caleb thought. He was getting on her nerves more and more with each passing day. “Fine. You’re right. How are you always, right?”

Alex smirked. “Being right is in the Hastings’ genes, Han. It’s built into my DNA.” A pang of sadness hit her. She wasn’t a Hastings; she was a Drake. And it was beginning to feel more like a curse than anything else.

The girls reached Aria’s room, and Aria swiped them in with her keycard. The inside was glorious. A beautiful, king-sized bed draped in silky, pale blue pale sheets and a thick, plushy comforter. The walls were a creamy white, adjourned with cheesy landscape paintings. There was a huge, plasma screen TV on the wall facing the bed, and the room smelled like lilacs and mint.

“I’ll go downstairs and get rooms for us,” Hanna said. Alison pulled her credit card out of her wallet, and started to hand it over, but Hanna just laughed. “Really, Ali? My mom runs this place. You guys don’t have to pay.”

“Oh,” Alison smiled. “Thanks. I’ll go with you.”

“That’s fine,” Hanna nodded. Alison pecked Emily on her cheek, and the two slipped out.

Emily crouched down and lifted her daughters up in each arm. She shifted Grace slightly so she could swing the girls’ diaper bag over her shoulder. Baby Grace babbled at her, and Lily babbled back.

“I think they have a secret language, Em,” Alex grinned. Lily and Grace _were_ really cute. _Adorable little buggers._

Emily laughed. “They certainly do.” She smiled at her daughters and walked off to the bathroom. When the door closed, Alex sat down on the bed and motioned Aria over.

“Are you okay?” Alex asked, once Aria sat down. She leaned in to her and wrapped her arms around her waist in a warm hug. Aria’s hair smelled like shea butter and cinnamon, and it made Alex dizzy.

“I’m okay,” Aria said finally. “I don’t think I can cry anymore, though. I’m just…tired.”

Alex sighed against Aria’s neck. She so badly wanted to kiss her. Alex wanted to feel Aria’s lips on hers. She wanted to run her fingers through her hair as they kissed. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. And she was, sort of. She did feel bad that Aria was so hurt, but eventually Aria would be fine.

Emily emerged from the bathroom. “We’re all clean now, aren’t we, girls?” she cooed at them in the tone that everyone used when talking to babies. “Yes, we are! Wait until Mommy gets back and we’ll see about giving you little cuties a bath, huh?”

Aria broke away from Spencer’s hug and stood up. Emily was so sweet with her babies. She and Alison were wonderful mothers, and it made her heart ache a little, knowing she would never have her own biological child. “Can I hold one?” she asked, with a wobbly smile.

“Of course!” Emily grinned. “Would you like Lily or Grace? Lily’s on my left, Grace on my right.”

Aria shrugged. “Lily?”

Emily nodded and Aria carefully removed Lily and cradled her gently in her arms. Baby Lily was so darn cute. “Hi there, beautiful,” Aria said softly. “You’re just precious, aren’t you?” She nuzzled Lily’s soft cheek, and the baby gurgled up at her.

“Careful,” Emily warned. “Lily likes to grab hair.”

“Oh, it’s fine,” Aria said. She shifted Lily to her hip spun around in a circle, baby Lily laughing and waving her arms.

Alex frowned. Yeah, the babies were cute, but Aria’s attention was supposed to be on  _her._ Just as she started to speak, the door to their room opened and in waltzed Alison and Hanna.

“Got the keycards!” Hanna informed them. “I’ve called and spoke with Caleb. He’s bringing Mona over now.” There was an edge of bitterness to her tone.

Alex raised one eyebrow. “You okay, Han?”

Hanna lifted her shoulder in a half-shrug. “Yeah, peachy-keen for someone who….” she stopped talking and glanced at Aria.

“What?” Aria frowned. “What is it?”

Alison cast a sympathetic glance at Hanna. “Caleb and Hanna broke up while we were downstairs,” she explained. “It was brutal. Hanna didn’t want to say anything because…well, with what’s going on…” She walked over to Emily and relieved her of their daughter. “Hi, sweetheart! Mommy missed you!”

“Oh, Han, I’m so sorry,” Aria handed Lily off to Spencer and enveloped Hanna in a hug. “You deserve better anyway. Caleb’s a jerk.”

Emily glanced at Alison. Her look said it all: they were very lucky they were in such a good place. “Don’t worry, guys. Everything will work out for the best.”

“Maybe we should just marry each other,” Hanna joked, breaking her hug with Aria. “Guys suck anyway.”

“Why not?” Aria giggled.

Jealously flooded through Alex and she unknowingly dug her nails into little Lily’s arm, which caused the infant to cry out.

“What?” Emily gasped. “Lily, did Auntie Spencer hurt you?” Emily shot Spencer a look. “What happened?” Her voice was sharp and crisp.

Alex shook her head. “Nothing, Em. Sorry about that. I think Lily is just fussy.” _Blimely, she’s a fierce one._

Alison placed a comforting hand on Emily’s shoulder. “The girls are overdue for a nap,” she added softly. “Besides, we need to talk about a few things. We’re right across the hall anyway, okay?”

“Right,” Emily nodded, instantly catching on. “Sorry, Spence. I’m just overprotective,” she admitted sheepishly.

“Em, you don’t have to apologize.” Alex passed Lily to Emily and shot her a smile. “Ali’s right. Put the girls down for a nap.”

Alison and Emily bid their goodbyes to their friends, gathered up their twins’ stuff and left to their own room.

At that moment, Hanna’s phone burst into a funky pop song and the blonde answered almost immediately. “Hey, Caleb.” She paused. “Yeah, I’ll meet you downstairs.” Another pause, and Hanna rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah. I know. Okay, bye.” She hung up and scowled at her phone.

“Do you want us to come with you?” Aria offered. “Just let me change out of my dress real quick, and…”

“No, it’s fine,” Hanna interrupted. “It’s best we end this face-to-face. My mom booked Mona and I the room that’s connected to this one. I’ll bring her up and get her settled in. Maybe we can all meet for dinner tonight?”

“Sounds great,” Alex murmured halfheartedly, her eyes already trained on Aria.

“Sounds good, Han,” Aria agreed.

Hanna pulled her friends in for a hug and slipped out the door. Once it clicked shut, Aria turned to Spencer with a small smile. “Thanks for staying with me, Spence. I really don’t want to be alone.”

“No problem,” Alex replied earnestly. _Merlin, I’m such a twat. Maybe I should tell her. She ----_

“Do you think you can help me out of my dress?” Aria asked suddenly, snapping Alex out of her thoughts. “I’m, uh, not wearing anything underneath though…” she coughed, her cheeks reddening.

Alex’s lips spread into a smile. “Sure, Aria. Anything for you.” She’d tell Aria. Eventually. “Come here, and we’ll get you out of that dress.”


	3. Until the World Stops Spinning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and Spencer try to entertain themselves, and an interesting proposal comes up. Alison and Emily spend some much needed time alone; Hanna reels from  
> her breakup with Caleb, and Alex and Aria take one step closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this so far! Please remember to leave some feedback!

Okay, now what number am I thinking of?”

“Eleven?”

“No.”

“Fifty-two?”

“No.”

“Thirty-one?”

“It was sixty-four.”

“Damn!”

It had been going on for the past hour; Spencer and Ezra had been playing games to help pass the time.

_Think of a Number Between 1 and 100_

_I Spy_

_20 Questions_

_The Alphabet Game_

Their games didn’t do much to quench their boredom or ease their nerves. Neither of them had their phones and there were no clocks in their cells, so it was impossible to guess the time.

“I can’t believe you have a twin,” Ezra murmured. He shifted on his cot and rolled his shackled ankle in a circle, in an attempt to loosen it up. His ankle felt stiff. “I can’t imagine what you must be feeling right now…”

“Yeah, well, my family tree is a complicated one.” Spencer glanced briefly at Ezra. “I think Jerry Springer would have a heart attack.”

Ezra smirked. “My family isn’t exactly the Brady Bunch either, Spencer, so you’re not alone.” He shut his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. “I just hope Aria is OK. I hope she knows I would never leave her…”

Spencer wrung her hands together and cracked her knuckles. “Look, I know Aria loves you and she has forgiven you for what you did, but to be honest, she’s the only one.”

“I know. And I’m sorry..”

Spencer’s eyes drifted up from her bedspread to Ezra. “Are you?” she asked bluntly. “I would think that a man of words and poetry would better express himself than a meek apology laced with Scotch and pie.”

“Spencer, I…..” Ezra started

“No, let me, finish,” Spencer interrupted. “You and I haven't had a chance to talk, not with all the stuff that has been going on. And you're going to marry one of my best friends…”

“Hopefully,” Ezra muttered.

“Alex can't keep us here forever,” Spencer said, her tone unsure. “Anyway. We need to talk about your book. Just think of this as a safe space. You answer my questions, completely and honestly. No lying. No holding back. Answer my questions, and I'll answer yours.”

“Mine?” Ezra turned his head slightly to look at Spencer.

“Yes,” Spencer nodded. “I know you have some questions you've always wanted to ask but never could. Answer mine and I'll answer yours. Deal?”

Ezra eyed Spencer cautiously. “Okay,” he said, after a moment of silence. “Deal.”

* * *

 

“There we go! Mama’s angels are all squeaky clean, aren't they?”

Emily and Alison had just finished giving the twins a bath, changed them into matching onesie pajamas, and settled them in their foldaway-bassinets, a gift they had received from Pam. They were incredibly convenient for putting the girls down a quick nap if they were out longer than their mothers had planned.

In fact, Emily had had Pam drop off a fresh change of clothes for everyone, and Lily’s and Grace’s favorite stuffed animals, a walrus and a lemur, respectively. Pam had just left, after smothering the twins with kisses. Almost as soon as they were tucked in, Lily and Grace were out, each clutching their toys in tiny fists.

Emily quietly crept over to the bed and crawled under the covers, snuggling up to Alison. “They've had such a long day,” Emily murmured. “Poor kids.” She and Alison had changed into their own pajamas, and now that they were in a warm bed, Emily realized how tired she was. “We all have.”

Alison smiled and threaded her thin fingers through Emily’s dark hair. “You're so cute with them,” she giggled. “I love watching you with our girls.”

Emily laughed and tugged Alison on top of her.

“Well?” Alison pursed her lips.

“Well what?”

“This is the part where you tell me how adorable I am with our girls and how much you love watching me with them,” Alison murmured. She trailed the tips of her fingers over Emily’s lips.

“But then I’d be lying,” Emily teased.

“Hey!” Alison playfully swatted Emily’s hip, and dipped her head down to capture her fiancée’s lips in a soft kiss.

Emily instantly cupped Alison’s face between her hands, returning the kiss heatedly.

Alison shifted and brought her knee up between Emily’s muscular thighs. She deepened their kiss and gently pressed her knee against Emily’s center.

Emily groaned softly and parted her legs a little more. “Ali,” she breathed. “We can't…”

Alison broke their kiss and locked eyes with Emily.. Alison’s beautiful blue eyes were dark with lust and desire, and her lips curved up in a sultry smile.

“Why not?”

Emily swallowed and glanced briefly at their twins.

“We’ll be quiet,” Alison dropped kisses on Emily’s neck, and her fingers dipped under the sheets, her fingers barely grazing over Emily’s inner thighs. “I need you, baby,” she purred. “Let me make you feel good.”

Emily but her lip. Hell, she couldn't say no to Alison. Especially with Ali’s lips on her neck and a hand between her legs. “Please,” she whispered. “I've missed your touch.”

Alison grinned. She nipped at Emily’s neck and dragged her pajama bottoms and panties down. She pressed her lips to Emily’s in a passionate kiss. “I love you, Pip.”

“I love you, too, Estella.”

* * *

 

“— And he just thinks he can fucking treat me like that?” Hanna was well into her second bottle of wine, much to Mona’s annoyance. “He's such a…a dick.” Her words were slurred and she was leaning against the headboard, wine bottle in one hand and her phone in the other.

Mona sat on the edge of the bed, watching her friend carefully. Downstairs in the Radley’s lobby, Hanna and Caleb had gotten into another argument. Caleb had something so utterly _disgusting_ to Hanna that the blonde had smacked him across the face hard enough to send his ass tumbling to the floor. And from there all hell broke loose.

Caleb had leapt to his feet, surged toward Hanna, and lifted his arm up to backhand her. Only Mona was quicker; she’d planted herself in-between them and caught Caleb's wrist just before he made contact. By then, their commotion had gained the attention of Ashley and other hotel patrons.

Ashley had Caleb thrown out, banned and ultimately blacklisted in Rosewood. Ashley had tried to talk to her daughter, but Hanna had dragged Mona up to their room before anything could be said, and Ashley was suddenly swamped with numerous guests and their problems.

At least Mona’s other friends would be with her. They were the ones she could trust to watch over Hanna.

Mona remained quiet as Hanna downed her bottle of wine. Hanna had slipped into a pair of sweatpants and a loose-fitting T-shirt. Her blonde locks were messy and askew; blue eyes dark but glassy. The shirt she was hearing hung past her collarbone, and Mona had to fight herself from reaching over and running her fingertips across the exposed flesh.

“You don't need Caleb,”’Mona said softly. “He’s a pig.”

Hanna snorted and glanced at Mona briefly. “Why are you doubling?”

“What?” Mona arched an eyebrow.

“There's two of you!” Hanna spluttered, tilting the neck of the bottle the side. Mona was indeed doubling; spinning and dancing, but seemingly only with her head.

“I think you've had enough, Han,” Mona reached for the bottle and grabbed it before the blonde could color the comforter a dark purple.

“Hey, give it back!” Hanna whined. She tried to swipe it back, but fell over on her side. Laughter exploded out of her chest and she clumsily grasped Mona’s knee. “Hey, hey….let's go swimming.”

“You can't go swimming.”

“Why not?”

“You're drunk.”

“Am I?” Hanna wondered.

“Yes,” Mona said patiently. “Very drunk.”

“Oh,” Hanna frowned. “Anyway. We should make out.”.

* * *

 

Alex’s fingers tumbled as she worked to unzip Aria’s dress. The thing was a monster of zippers and buttons. But with each zipper unzipped and each button undone, the more Aria’s skin was revealed. And the more skin she saw, the more flustered Alex became _. Bloody hell, Alex. Pull yourself together. You can do this_.

“This dress is a disaster,” Alex joked.

“I know,” Aria said, with a tiny laugh. “I'm embarrassed I don't have any clothes on underneath, but…”

“I know,” Alex cut in. “You don't have to explain yourself, Aria. Ha, got it!”

The last zipper finally gave away and Aria’s dress fell off her shoulders, but Aria was quick to wrap her arms around herself to keep it from falling completely away.

“Thanks,” Aria stepped away from Spencer and turned around. “It feels so good to be out of that thing. I don't know what I was thinking.”

Alex chewed on her bottom lip. Aria was gorgeous, even with little skin exposed. “Um…” she swallowed.

“What?” Aria’s nose wrinkled. “Is there something on me?”

“No,” Alex said, taking a step forward. “You're beautiful.”

Aria’s cheeks reddened and she smiled, casting her gaze to the floor and back up again. “Thanks, Spence.” She unconsciously loosened her hold on her dress, and more of it fell away. “I should go change into something..”

Only she didn't move away. Aria didn't know why, but she needed to be closer to Spencer. Even though she was naked behind her dress. All she had to do was let it drop, and…. _No_ , Aria thought. Spencer is my best friend. _What the fuck am I even thinking_?

Alex took another step, her eyes searching Aria’s face for any signs of discomfort or hesitation. She saw none. So she crossed the short distance between them, only stopping when they were inches apart. Her heart thudded in her chest, and she brushed a lock of Aria’s hair off her face. _Okay, Al. Don't fuck this up. Calm down_.

“Spencer,” Aria locked eyes with her friend. “W-What are we doing?”

“W-Whatever you want to do,” Alex whispered.

But just before they could kiss, there was a loud pounding on the door and the girls sprang apart, one looking guilty, and the other relieved.

“Opeeeen the doooor,” Hanna’s singsongy voice drifted out from the hall.

 _I’ll fucking murder you, Hanna_. Alex marched over to the door and wrenched it open. What…” The bathroom door shut behind her and Alex’s head whipped around. Aria was gone. _Fuck, Hanna_ . Alex bit the inside of her cheek and turned her attention back to Hanna,“...do you want?”

“Jeez, Sour Sally,” Hanna grumbled, forcing her way inside. “What's up your butt?”

“Hanna!” A voice cried out from the room next to hers. “I shower for ten minutes, and…” There was a pause as the door that was connected to their room swung open, and in marched a disheveled Mona. “You think you can just wander off? You could have –“ Mona stopped talking, as her eyes fell on the person standing next to Hanna.

“Spencer,” Mona greeted slowly, a steely edge to her voice. “I didn't expect to see _you_ here….”

Alex’s jaw tightened. “Well, what can I say? I'm full of surprises,”

“No kidding,” Mona muttered under her breath.

Alex’s eyes didn't leave Mona, even when the door to the bathroom opened and Aria walked out.

“Oh,” Aria said slowly. “Hey guys. Are we having a party? I’ll go see if Em and Ali wanna join us.”

“A party sounds perfect!” Mona clapped her hands together, watching Aria cross the hallway. “Right, Spencer? I'm excited. Aren't you?”

Alex's eyes narrowed, but she plastered on a smile. “Ecstatic.”

 

 


	4. Just a Little Q&A and a Side of WTF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer and Ezra are in the middle of an interesting conversation when Alex's friend shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I love your guys' continued support! PLEASE REVIEW.

"Okay, I’ll just jump right into it. Tell me about the book."

" _Which_ book?"

"Ezra, you know damn well which book. Not the one about Nicole, the one about Ali. You know, the book for which you stalked a group of teenage girls as part of your research?"

Ezra’s cheeks flushed. "Is this a safe space or not?"

Spencer crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against the wall. "You’re avoiding my question."

"I am not – " Ezra sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I just wanted to write a good story, Spencer. I didn't know Alison was fifteen when we first met, and after I found out I broke things off, I swear."

"Continue."

"And then she disappeared, and I just…"

"Became obsessed," Spencer said bluntly.

" _No_. Look, I'm a writer, and her disappearance was the perfect story. Come on, Spencer. A young, pretty white girl goes missing in one of the safest suburbs in America? It's what stories are made of."

"Alison is a real person!" Spencer snapped. "When she was _missing_ , she was real. She wasn't a fictional character you could just claim as your own. And for that matter, neither is Nicole."

"What do you want from me, Spencer?" Ezra groaned.

"What I _want_ is for you to man the hell up and admit who you really are, and _what_ you are," Spencer shot back. Her head began to throb, and she pressed her fingers deep into her temples.

_Remember your breathing exercises._ _One_ , Spencer inhaled slowly through her mouth and held her breath, _Two_ , Her chest fell as she exhaled through her nose, _Three_ , Spencer inhaled and exhaled. _And repeat. One. Two. Three._

"Are you OK?" Ezra watched Spencer carefully.

Spencer's mantra breathing exercises did nothing to ease her headache, but it did settle the uncomfortable feeling gnawing at the pit of her stomach. "I'm fine," she managed.

Ezra rubbed his cheek with his hand. "I'm not sure I understand what you meant by your last question," he started, "but I think it's my turn now to ask a few."

"Okay," Spencer agreed. _You're probably going to regret this little deal_ , a voice in the back of her mind nagged. Do you ever learn to just shut the heck up? "Ask away," she said, waving her hand in a circular motion that seemed to say _get on with it already._

Ezra cleared her throat. "Why the hell is Alex doing this? What does she want with Aria?"

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Wow, didn't see this one coming."

"Can you not be cynical for once?" Ezra asked flatly. "Spencer, please. I'm trying to actually connect with you here."

Spencer huffed. "Cynicism is an art."

"Of which you have mastered, just like everything else," Ezra chastised in a tone, that was both condescending and sincere. "Look, if we're going to be stuck here together we need to be civil. Biting my head off isn't going to help anyone."

"Speak for yourself," Spencer grumbled.

Ezra glared. "Spencer.."

Spencer sighed in defeat. "Fine." She lifted her shoulders in a shrug and offered Ezra a tight smile. "Alex wants to take over my life. She thinks she can replace me, like some twisted modern day version of _Invasion of the Body Snatchers_."

"Hey, that's a great film," Ezra half-joked, in an attempt to lighten the tense mood with his former student. "It could be worse."

Spencer stared at Ezra. "In what way could this possibly be worse?"

"Ever see _The Thing_?" Ezra asked cheekily.

"Good point." A smile tugged at the corners of Spencer's lips. She got up and stretched her long legs, bending over to touch her toes and stretch out her back.

"God, this sucks," she grumbled. Spencer walked over to the camera across the wall from her bed. She stared into the lens, biting her lip.

"Mary?" Spencer ran her teeth over her lip. "Alex?"

Complete silence.

Spencer groaned and dragged her nails through her hair with a tired sigh. "I have to go to the bathroom! You can't keep us caged up like animals! Please just let me out to use the bathroom…"

Spencer waited. And waited. But nothing happened. Mary didn't come down, nor did Alex. It made her wonder if anyone was even watching the cameras. Defeated, she slumped back down on her bed. "Well, that did a whole lot," she spat.

"At least you tried," Ezra offered with a small smile.

"Oh, yeah, I feel very––" 

_**Clank!** _

A door down the hall slid open with a loud _bang_ , and Spencer and Ezra looked at each other. Footsteps echoed down the hallway and Spencer tensed. "Mary?" she called out.

No response.

Ezra scratched his wrist anxiously. "Alex?"

Nothing.

Fear shot through Spencer and anxiety prickled up her spine. "H-hello?"

"Spencer.." A shadow came into view.

Spencer jumped up so fast she smashed her knee on the underside of Alex's chair. Ignoring the pain, she stumbled over to the door and wrapped her fingers around the large air holes.

" _Toby,_ " she breathed. "H-how did you find us? Thank God you're here. I don't know what the code is, but I'm sure if you –––"

Toby held up a hand to silence her and Spencer immediately fell quiet, confusion rippling through her.

"We need to talk."

"Toby, what the hell are you waiting for?" Ezra spoke from behind him. "Get us out of here."

Toby pulled out a generic-looking smartphone (probably one of those pay-as-you-go phones from a low-end department store), punched in a number and put it on speaker. It rang twice before the person on the other end picked up.

_"Yeah? Are you there? Say hello to my partner in crime, guys."_

Spencer's blood turned to ice, and she could practically feel her veins clogging up. She stumbled back, hand at her throat. She had only heard it for about a day, but there was no mistaking to whom the voice belonged — _Alex_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come soon, my lovelies.


	5. Wine Me Up and Watch Me Go, Go, Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the girls decide to relax with a few drinks. Nothing could go wrong, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! You guys rock! <3

"Yeah? Are you there? Say hello to my partner in crime, guys." Alex said cheerfully into the phone. She could practically _feel_ Spencer's discomfort through the phone, and it was such a glorious feeling.

 " _Toby, what the hell is going on?"_ Spencer's voice came out shrill and panicked.

 "Oh, relax, luv. Toby, you know what to do, right?" Alex's eyes darted around the empty hallway of the Radley.

  _"Yes,"_ Toby replied.

 "Good. Don't fuck me over."

 Alex hung up, erased the call from her burner phone, and slid her keycard into the door. It beeped and Alex swung the door open.

 "There you are! Is everything OK with your Mom?" Aria asked. She, Mona and Hanna each sat in an armchair around a crackling fireplace, while Emily sat curled up on a small loveseat.

 "Oh, yeah. She just had a question about one of our clients," Alex rolled her eyes and settled down the plushy, eggplant-colored armchair next to Aria's. "Our work is never done. Alex glanced around. "Okay, why are we short one blonde? Where's the Queen of Mean?"

 "Careful, Spence," Ali said. She had seemingly appeared out of nowhere from behind Alex. "Bitchiness runs in our family."

Alex twisted around in her chair. Alison's arms were full of various liquor and alcohol bottles. "You've come bearing gifts. How noble of you, Ali."

 Alison laughed and handed everyone a bottle at random, except for Mona, who wasn't allowed to drink, one of the conditions of her release. It worked out pretty well, because Mona had agreed to keep an eye on the twins, who were sleeping in their bassinets on the other side of the room.

 "Thanks, Ali," Aria said, uncapping her bottle of Smirnoff Raspberry. The vodka burned her throat on its way down.

 Alison sat down next to Emily and put her arm around her girlfriend.

 "Were you guys fucking earlier?" Hanna eyed Alison and Emily. Her vision was blurry and her head spun, but that didn't stop her from downing half a bottle of Mike's Hard Lemonade in the time it took the others to open their own drinks.

 "Hanna!" Aria hissed. "You don't just ask—"

"Yep," Alison interrupted, taking a swig from her bottle. "Got a problem with that, Hanna?"

"No," Hanna shook her head. "I was just asking…"

 "Relax, Ali. No need to bite Hanna's head off," Mona added. "Jeez."

 Alex took a sip from her beer. "Let's play Truth or Dare," she suggested. Her eyes fell on Aria, and she looked so hot drinking a bottle of Smirnoff, that Ashe wanted to kick everyone out, throw Aria down on the bed and completely ravish her. _God, Alex. Settle down. You'll get there._

 "Sure," Emily nodded. "But we should probably keep it G-rated…"

 "Boring!" Mona sighed.

 "Yeah," Hanna agreed, with a scoff. "We're not in middle school anymore. But what happens in this room stays in this room. Deal?" Everyone agreed, and Hanna grinned. "Cool. I'll go first."

 " _I'll_ go first," Alex announced. "It was my idea."

 "Fine," Hanna rolled her eyes and took a long swig from her bottle.

 "Hmmm.." Alex surveyed each of the girls. "Okay, Ali. Truth or Dare?"

 "Truth," Ali responded.

 Alex hummed. _How boring._ "Okay, let's just jump right in to the fun stuff. Craziest place you and Em have had sex?"

 "Spencer!" Emily gasped.

 "Yeah!" Hanna giggled. Aria raised an eyebrow, but looked at Ali curiously. Even Mona looked interested in the answer.

 "Uh…" Alison blushed and glanced at Emily. "Well…"

 "Don't!" Emily pleaded. "Oh, my God, Ali, don't. She'll kill us."

  _That_ got everyone's attention even more, and everyone started talking at once.

 "Tell us!" Mona sniggered.

 "Oh, God, what did you guys _do?"_ Aria said, leaning forward in her seat expectantly.

 "Was it in the locker room?" Alex questioned.

 "Was it in Ali's classroom?" Hanna asked, with a smirk. " _Please_ tell me it was on Addison's desk. She's such a cu—"

 "Hanna!" Emily groaned. " _No,_ it wasn't in Ali's classroom. And it wasn't in the locker room. It wasn't anywhere at work. Not _our_ work, anyway…" Now, both Alison and Emily were red with embarrassment.

 "Just tell us!" Alex exasperated. "Come on!"

 Alison glanced at Emily once more before mumbling under her breath.

 "What?" The rest chorused.

 Alison cleared her throat. "I-It was….it was on Hanna's desk."

 "My _work_ desk?" Hanna spluttered. "MY WORK DESK?"

 Everyone giggled and Emily buried her head in her hands.

 "That's amazing," Alex snickered.

 "I'm not even surprised," Mona admitted. "It's actually kind of hot."

 "Wait…" Hanna said slowly, and everyone looked at her. "Is..is that how Caleb's laptop broke?!"

 Emily lifted her head up.. "Sorry," she muttered. "We were going to replace it, but…"

 "We don't like him," Alison stated bluntly.

 "Fucking _thank you,"_ Hanna sighed happily. "God, he was pissed. It was great. He blamed me for it, and he…." she trailed off. " _Anyway,_ can I go before you, Ali?"

 "Sure," Alison shrugged.

 "Wait…" Alex's eyes narrowed. "Han, did Caleb _hit you?"_

 "No!" Hanna responded, much too quickly. Though she looked uncomfortable, and Alex noticed her hands were shaking.

 "Hanna…" Aria said softly. "You can tell us."

 "It was only once," Hanna grumbled. "He thought I broke his laptop…"

"That doesn't excuse him hitting you!" Emily gasped. "Why didn't you tell me?"

 " _Why_ is he still alive?" Alison said, a scathing look in her eyes.

 "I'll kill him," Mona snapped. "I will kill him." She got up and squished down next to Hanna, wrapping her arms around her friend. "Oh, sweetie. You should have told us…"

 "God, he is such an ass, " Alex murmured. "I'll be right back." She got up and headed into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her. She sat down on the toilet, waited a minute, and flushed. Then, she pulled her phone out of her pajama pocket and one of the speed-dial buttons she'd assigned earlier. Alex leaned against the sink, and turned the faucet on so the girls wouldn't hear her.

 "I need you to do something for me," Alex said, as soon as the person on the other end picked up.

 " _What now?"_

"Don't take that tone with me," Alex growled quietly. "Caleb Rivers apparently likes to throw his girlfriend around. Take care of him."

 " _Sure. Injure, maim or kill?"_

Alex smirked. "Surprise me, darling." She hung up, turned off the faucet and sauntered out. "Sorry," she said, taking her seat. "Han, are you okay?"

 Hanna had curled up into a ball and was slowly sipping from her almost-empty bottle. She exhaled and glanced up at her friends. "Can we just continue our game? I don't want to talk about it."

 "Sure, Han," Mona nodded. "It's your turn."

 Hanna grinned and her eyes settled on Aria. "Truth or Dare?"

 "Uh, Dare?" Aria said meekly.

 Alex smiled. _That's my girl._ She took a sip from her drink. It made her head swim pleasantly; it was the first time she really felt relaxed in a long time.

 "I _dare_ you to give Spencer a lap dance," Hanna smirked.

 Alex choked and spat out her drink, the liquid dripping down her shirt. " _Excuse me?"_

 "What?" Aria gasped.

 "It's not they've never thought of it before," Alison whispered to Emily, who giggled and shushed her.

 "Okay," Aria said, standing up.

 " _What?"_ Alex squeaked. "I – I mean…"

 "She has to do it," Hanna exclaimed. "It's a dare."

 Before Alex could object further, Aria was in her lap with her arms around her neck. Her breath smelled like raspberry vodka, and it made Alex dizzy.

 "Hi," Aria grinned.

 "H-hey," Alex replied shakily.

 And…" Hanna cheered. She pulled up her Spotify playlist on her phone and selected a raunchy pop song. "Go!"

 "I don't even know how to give a lap dance, but…" Aria shrugged and started to gyrate her hips around. She swung her body in a circle and brought her lips to Spencer's ear. "God, I suck at this," Aria laughed breezily into her ear.

 Alex swallowed. From this position, she could see directly down Aria's shirt. And she didn't have a bra on. "O-Oh, I don't know about that…" _Merlin, kill me now. Sweet Jesus._ It took everything in Alex to not cop a feel.

 Aria slid her knee between Spencer's legs and pushed herself up so her other knee was on the other side of Spencer's leg. She smiled at her and arched her back, then slowly brought her body forward, her hands crawling up Spencer's stomach.

 Alex could see down Aria's shirt again and she shut her eyes. _Kill me, kill me, kill me._

"And, stop!" Hanna grinned. "I've seen better," she giggled.

 "I've _had_ better," Mona grumbled under her breath.

 Aria laughed, and slowly untangled herself from Spencer, returning to her chair. She folded her legs beneath her and took a long gulp from her bottle. For some reason, she felt nervous. Spencer just looked so incredibly sexy from her spot in her lap, and Aria had wanted to do nothing more than kiss her.

 "Uh, it's your turn," Alex said softly.

 "Oh, right," Aria swallowed, with a quick glance at Spencer. "Uh, Mona, Truth or Dare?"

 "Dare," Mona looked bored.

 "I dare you to make out with Hanna for fifteen seconds," Aria ordered smugly.

 "Okay," Mona shrugged, like it was no big deal.

 "Wait, wha---" Hanna started, but was cut off with Mona pressed her lips to hers.

 The first thing Hanna noticed was the softness of Mona's lips. The brunette tasted like coffee and the salt from the pretzels she'd been eating earlier. She gently cupped Mona's cheek and instinctively leaned into her.

 Emily and Alison glanced at each other.

 Alex raised an eyebrow. _Well. This is interesting. I can use this to my advantage.._

Mona pulled back with a small smile. "Not bad, Blondie."

 Hanna stared at Mona, her lips tingling in the wake of Mona's kiss, and her head spinning. And Hanna was pretty sure it wasn't from the alcohol.

 "Your turn, Mona," Aria said, clearly pleased with herself.

 "Huh? Oh, right!" Mona glanced at Emily. "Em, Truth or Dare?"

 "Dare, I suppose," Emily said.

 Mona's lips spread into a smile. "Okay. I dare you to….spend the rest of the night topless."

 "Whoa there, Rosemary Kennedy." Alison held up her hand. "Uh, no way."

 "Yeah!" Emily agreed. "There's no way in hell I'm getting topless in front of you guys."

 "Hmmm…" Mona kept her gaze on the couple and tapped her manicured nails against her cheek. "What have you got to be nervous about?" she asked, sitting back and crossing her legs at the ankles. Her eyes dropped to Emily's chest. "You _clearly_ have the best rack out of all of us."

 "Hey!" Hanna crossed her arms. "What about mine?"

 "Mona, enough," Aria sighed. "They don't want to."

 Mona glanced at Hanna. "Sorry, Han. From what I can tell, Emily's boobs are pretty fucking great."

 "Damn right they are," Alison replied haughtily. "I can _promise_ you that, Mona. Pick a new dare."

 "Let's play a new game," Aria suggested, hoping to break the tension.

 "Actually," Alex cleared her throat. "I'm getting really tired. I think we should call it a night."

 "Noo," Hanna whined. "I'm having fun. Let's do what Aria suggested. Let's play a new game. Fuck. Marry. Kill. I'll start. Um…” Her eyes scanned her friends’ blurry faces. “Spencer! Fuck, Marry, Kill: Em, Aria, Mona. Go."

Alex ran her tongue over the back of her teeth. “Uh..“ _Goddamn it._ She cleared her throat and swallowed her nerves. “I guess I would fuck Emily —”

“Watch it, Hastings,” Ali joked affectionately, while Emily blushed.

“I can see that,” Aria giggled. “You’re hot, Em.”

Mona just rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. We all know Emily is fucking otherworldly."

“Okay, guys, let me finish,” Alex said, with a laugh. She paused to take another swig from her bottle. Warmth flooded her and she didn’t know if it was from the alcohol, or the company she was in. “Anyway, fuck Emily, marry Aria, –”

At this Aria grinned and ducked her head, while the others barely even blinked, like they expected that answer. “Kill–” Alex’s eyes flitted up to Mona and their eyes locked.

Alex’s lips twitched into a mysterious smirk, and which Mona returned with a sly grin of her own. “–Mona,” she finished. “Sorry, Mona. No hard feelings?”

Mona held Spencer’s gaze while she sipped from her water bottle. “None whatsoever,” she murmured with a grin, once she’d finished and replaced the cap.

"Here, I think we could all use some more alcohol," Alex said. She got up and made her way over to the ice bucket the bottles were kept in. She handed out two to each girl, sans Mona, and sat back down.

“Your turn, Spence,” Hanna announced excitedly. “Come on!”

“Relax, Hanna,” Mona nudged the blonde lightly in her side.

Alex leaned back against the armchair behind her and stretched out her long legs.

“Okay, let me see…” She surveyed the girls silently for a moment, when an idea popped into her head, and a grin touched the corners of her lips.

“Aria. Fuck, Marry, Kill: Hanna, Emily, Alison.”

"Uh…." Aria mashed her lips together. "I don't know," she replied honestly. "Fuck…Hanna, marry Emily, kill Alison?"

A smug look flashed across Hanna's face, while Alison looked hurt.

"I'm sorry!" Aria apologized, noticing Alison's expression. "I wouldn't kill any of you. You're all my best friends."

"Oh, whatever," Mona waved her hand dismissively. "This is a stupid game."

But they continued to play, until each girl had been named for each option at least twice. All the while Alex kept serving everyone drinks until they had drained every bottle Alison had brought up with her from the bar downstairs.

"This is bo-ring n-now," Hanna murmured through a hiccup.

"Yeah, let's play something else," Emily agreed.

"There's a game we sometimes play at the office," Alex said casually. "It's not really all that fun, but it's good for working on social relationships and your own self-esteem issues…"

 "What is it?" Aria asked. She had long since finished her bottle, but her eyes were glassy and her shirt had slid down her shoulder. Alex didn't bother to tell her.

 "We go around in a circle and say one compliment to everyone and one negative flaw we believe that person should fix," Alex explained, taking a sip from her drink.

 "I don't know…" Emily bit her lip. "That doesn't sound like a good idea."

 "Yeah," Mona nodded in agreement. "Let's all just head to bed."

 Alex shrugged. "Yeah, maybe Mona's right. I don't think I could handle what you guys say about me, either."

 Mona's eyes narrowed. "What?" she asked, her voice sharp.

 Aria glanced between Spencer and Mona. "Maybe we should play," she said. "It could be good for us, right?"

 Alex grinned at Aria. "Thanks, Aria."

 Aria smiled back.

 Mona exhaled loudly. " _Fine."_

"This will do us a world of good," Alex murmured. "You don't have to pick the person next to you. Just say something positive and negative to each person, and the last person you pick goes next. There is only one rule. No one can speak out of turn. That is, only the person who is next can speak. Mona, do you wanna go first?"

 "Whatever," Mona mumbled. "Okay, uh…Alison. I am _loving_ your change in personality, but honestly, you really fucking hurt me back when we were kids, and you can still a bitch."

 Alison's mouth dropped open, and she tensed, but didn't say anything. Emily placed her hand on her shoulder.

 "Um, who's next?" Mona glanced around the circle. "Uh, Aria, I guess. Aria, you are ridiculously creative to the point of me being envious, but your relationship with Ezra is both disturbing and sickening. Fucking Christ, are you _that_ insecure?"

 Alex glowered. Anger bubbled through her, but she bit her tongue. _You're a fucking twat, Mona Vanderwaal._

 Aria's eyes widened and she choked back a sob. _It's not sickening. Is it?_

 Mona swallowed, but decided to power through. "Okay, uh, Emily. You have the biggest heart out of all of us, but you're still a pushover."

 Emily tensed and smacked her lips together. _What a bitch._

Mona ran her tongue over the back of her teeth. "Okay, Spencer.."

 Alex raised an eyebrow. _Give me your best shot, you sniveling cunt._

"Your intelligence is goddamn impressive. I mean, you're _almost_ as smart as me, but you _really_ need to stop being such a condescending bitch."

 Alex gritted her teeth, but simply nodded. _Oh, Mona. Sweet Mona…_

"And, Hanna…" Mona glanced at her best friend. "Hanna, your eye for fashion is a gift. You truly need to share it with the world, but…" She paused. "You need to learn to think for yourself. You can't always make your decisions based on what other people want. Stop being a follower and become a leader."

 There was a long, uncomfortable silence before Hanna spoke, her voice shaky. "U-uh, okay. Um, Ali, you're a great mother to Lily and Grace, but sometimes I still think you're going to stab Emily in the back, and if…if you break her heart, I swear to God, I'll kill you."

 Alison's eyes widened. _I would never hurt Emily. What the fuck, Hanna?_

"Um, Emily," Hanna played with the rim of her bottle anxiously. "You're really such a sweetheart, but…you are kind of a pushover.."

 Emily's eyes glistened with tears and she quickly blinked them away.

 "Mona, you're one of my best friends and always will be, but there's some part of me that I don't think can ever forgive you for what you did…"

 Alex could almost hear Mona's heart breaking, and it was a lovely sound.

 "Spencer.." Hanna glanced at her uneasily. "You're practically a genius, but I feel like you think less of me, and it hurts when you correct me all the damn time."

 Alex's smile faltered. _Jesus, Spencer. You correct her all the time? No wonder Hanna is insecure around you._

"Aria…"

 Aria looked up at Hanna warily.

 "Aria, you're a badass, but you can be really selfish when it comes to Ezra."

 Alex tightened her grip on her armchair.

 "Okay," Aria coughed, her voice breaking. "Hanna, you're beautiful, but you've been such a fucking _bitch_ to everyone lately, especially Spencer. And it needs to fucking stop. Mona, you be one of the smartest people I have ever known, but I think you have a really warped view of reality. I don't think you should have been let out of the hospital yet."

 She paused to take a breath. "Emily, you're fiercely protective, but you fall back into old habits with Ali around. Don't become her puppet again." Her eyes cut to Alison. "I know you have changed for the better, but I can honestly say that everything has happened to us is directly _your_ fault. And Spencer.."

 Alex tensed, her stomach twisting anxiously.

 "Spencer, you're one of my best friends, but…you need to learn to let people help you every once in a while. We can take care of ourselves, and it isn't your job to save us all the time."

 Then, before Alex could even move, it was like everyone's built-up anger and hurt feelings exploded out of them at once. Everyone started yelling at each other, a few harsh words were said, and hurtful names were tossed around. The girls became so loud that both twins woke up, crying.

 And it was the sound of Lily and Grace crying that made everyone fall silent. Alison and Emily rushed over to their daughters and started to comfort them. They gathered their belongings and left without a word to each other or anyone else, and Alison made it a point to slam the door behind her. A second later, the door to their room opened and closed.

 Mona and Hanna were next to leave, with Mona guiding a very intoxicated and now-hysterical blonde to their room. She paused in her dragging to flip Spencer off, and slammed the door to their room louder than Alison had.

 Aria was silent for a while, watching as Spencer cleaned up the mess everyone had caused. She swallowed hard. "Spencer?" Her voice cracked. "Do you think I'm selfish?"

 "What?" Alex dumped the empty bottles of alcohol into the small wastebasket. "Of course not!" The brunette walked over to Aria and wrapped her arms around her. It was then that Aria started to cry, overwhelmed with emotions: anger at Ezra for abandoning her, anger at Hanna and Mona, worry over Ezra's wellbeing, and anger at _herself_ for allowing things to get this far.

 "I – I don't love him," Aria croaked. It was then, right there, that Aria knew what she said was true. She _didn't_ love Ezra. Had she ever? Maybe she had, a long time ago. But she hadn't for even longer.

 "Aria," Alex swallowed. "There's something I need to ---"

 But she was cutoff mid-sentence when Aria pressed her lips to hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your continued support! Leave reviews!


	6. Out with the Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alison and Emily reflect on what was said during the game; Hanna and Mona bond in a way neither of them thought possible, and Alex struggles with an internal conflict.
> 
> TW: alcohol, sex, self-doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Do you think Spencer is acting weird?” Hanna asked, as she watched Mona get ready for bed. “I mean, like, weirder than normal.”

“Give an example,” Mona called over her shoulder as she headed into the bathroom.

“I don’t know,” Hanna’s voice drifted lazily from the main room. “When the hell did Spencer refer to Ali as ‘ _the blonde one_ ’?”

Mona splashed cold water on her face and gently padded her skin dry. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard her call her that,” she said loudly so Hanna could hear her over the running water. "Have you?"

There was a thump from somewhere in the room, followed by giggling. “I fell off the bed,” Hanna announced. “I think it moved.“

A wry smirk appeared on Mona’s lips, and she shook her head. “Are you alright?"

“There’s a Cheeto under the bed!” Hanna exclaimed suddenly.

Mona rolled her eyes. Intoxicated Hanna was certainly a handful, but she was also adorable. And that was very frustrating.

“Can I eat it?” Hanna called.

“Uh,” Mona shut off the faucet. “I wouldn’t.”

“Why not?“ Hanna sounded genuinely sad.

“You don’t know how long it’s been there.” Mona snapped off the bathroom light and headed over to their bed. “Oh, for Pete’s sake…”

Sure enough, Hanna was sprawled out on the floor, one leg bent at the knee, stuck under the nightstand. Her upper body was under the bed, and it looked like she was having a hard time getting up.

“Need some help?” Mona asked, amused.

“Yes, please," Hanna nodded, like Mona could see.

Mona smiled affectionately and bent down to help ease Hanna out from under the bed. "Alright, come on."

"Mmkay," Hanna muttered.

Mona managed to pull her to her feet, and Hanna fell into her. Luckily she was able to steady herself before they both fell against the nightstand.

"Whoa," Hanna shook her head. "The room is spinning."

"Easy there," Mona said, helping Hanna onto to the bed. She sat down next to her. "Better?" she asked with a soft smile.

“Remember when we kissed?” Hanna scrunched up her nose.

"Hanna, that just happened, like, an hour or so ago.”

“Did it?” Hanna frowned.

“Yes,” Mona said.

“Oh…" Hanna let out a puff of air. “Want to do it again?”

Mona's eyes widened and she bit her lip. "No, Hanna."

"How come?" Hanna pouted. She threaded her fingers in Mona's hair and twisted the end locks around her index finger.

"You're drunk," Mona answered carefully. Her eyes flitted around the room, and tried to ignore the fact that Hanna's fingers kept grazing her neck, and brushing over her collarbone.

"Your skin is so soft," Hanna remarked. She pressed herself closer to Mona and shifted so she was practically in her lap.

"W-We should go to bed," Mona croaked. "It's l-late. I'm tired…"

"You're _sexy_ ," Hanna murmured into Mona's ear. She found herself pressing closer still, and planted soft kisses down Mona's cheek and to her neck.

"H-Hanna…" Mona sighed. "Stop. Please."

Hanna groaned and moved away from Mona. She crawled over to the side of the bed nearest to the wall. "Okay, I get it. I'm not enough for you."

"What?" Mona swallowed. She settled next to Hanna. "What are you talking about?"

Hanna's eyes glistened with tears. "I'm ta-talking about the fact that y-you- that I'm not enough for you," she whispered, her voice cracking. "I mean, I know I'm not hot like Emily is, but I just thought…" She broke off with an irritated sigh. "Forget it."

"No," Mona shook her head. "Hanna, listen to me. Emily's hot, okay? I don't think anyone can deny that, but she's not you. You are breathtaking, Hanna." She bit her lip and shifted closer to her friend. "I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Your eyes are just…these pools of blue that I could swim in for hours on end, and you have the most beauteous smile."

Hanna turned to look at Mona. "R-really?"

"Yes," Mona picked up Hanna's hand and kissed her palm. "I promise."

"Mona?"

"Yeah?"

"What's _beauteous_ mean?" Hanna rested her head against Mona's shoulder.

"It's just another word for beautiful," Mona smiled. She linked their fingers together and squeezed.

"Can we watch TV?"

"Sure," Mona grinned, grabbing the remote off the nightstand and turning on the television. "Anything particular?"

"I don't care," Hanna said.

Mona reached over and snatched her bottled water off the nightstand and handed it off to Hanna. "Okay. And drink this. We need to keep you hydrated."

Hanna clumsily uncapped the water bottle and downed the rest of its contents in the time it took Mona to flip through two channels. She let out a breath of relief and closed her eyes. "God. Water is the best invention since...always."

Mona chose not to tell Hanna that water wasn't actually invented, and instead retrieved another bottle for her from the room's mini fridge. She curled up comfortably next to the blonde, as they watched some crappy late-night drama. It was the most relaxed Mona had felt since before her stay in the hospital. And it was a damn good feeling.

"They're finally out," Alison sighed, crawling into bed next to Emily. Alison's legs felt like rubber, and her stomach churned uncomfortably.

* * *

 

"Thank goodness," Emily mumbled through a yawn.

"Em, you know how much I love you, right? I would never do anything to hurt you or our girls?" Alison said, wincing as her head throbbed with a sharp burst of pain.

Emily wrapped Alison up in her arms and held her close. "I know. I love you, too, Ali," she said. "Hanna didn't mean it. She just had too much to drink."

" _Mona_ didn't drink," Alison pointed out. "I know I was mean to her. I was awful to her, but I'm not the same person I was when I was a kid. Are any of us?"

Emily brushed a lock of Alison's hair behind her ear. "I know, baby. I really don't think Mona meant it. I think she's just hurting. She just got out of the hospital. She's sick."

"Do you think the way Mona turned out is my fault?" Alison asked quietly.

"What?" Emily frowned. "No! Why would you ask something like that?"

Alison looked away. “I think I ruined her life,” she croaked. Her voice broke on the last word and she couldn’t stop the tears that fell from her eyes. “If I wasn’t such a bitch, maybe she would be okay. Maybe...”

“Ali,” Emily interrupted, "Stop. What happened with Mona isn’t your fault. What happened to us wasn’t your fault, okay?”

“Emily…” Alison said tiredly. “Come on. We all know I'm responsible for what happened to you and the others. Remember what Lucas said about his emails? Sometimes I think I really should have died…”

Emily shook her head and hugged Alison, resting her chin on top of her head. “Listen to me, Alison DiLaurentis. It's true that you have made many mistakes in your life; everyone has."

"Em—" Alison started, but Emily cut her off with a gentle kiss to her lips.

Emily held Alison's face between her hands and stared into her eyes. "Don’t you think less of yourself, even for a second. Don’t you dare think you are in any way undeserving of your life. Of this life we have made for our girls and ourselves. You are the strongest woman I know, and I love you.”

Alison sniffled. "I-I'm so lucky to have you," she whispered.

Emily wiped away Alison's tears with her thumbs and leaned in for another kiss. "We are lucky to have each other. To have our little family," she murmured against her lips.

Alison rested her forehead against Emily's. "I love you, Emily Fields. You, Lily and Grace are my whole world."

"I love you, too, Ali DiLaurentis."

"Fields," Alison whispered.

"What?" Emily asked, confused.

"Fields," Alison repeated. "When we get married, I want to hyphen our last names." She smiled warmly and pressed her lips to Emily's neck. "So, future Mrs. DiLaurentis-Fields, what do you say?"

Emily's eyes filled with tears and she quickly blinked them away. "I think it sounds perfect."

* * *

 

Alex was never one for sappy clichés. She used to think they were stupid. Exaggerated, even. Except she was wrong, because in this moment, with Aria's lips on hers, Alex experienced every cliché in the book: she heard fireworks and bells. Her heart felt like it had catapulted into her throat, and her stomach unraveled from its tight knots.

"Aria," Alex rasped. "W- What –"

But Aria only pressed into her more and crawled into her lap, snaking her arms around Spencer's neck. Aria's head swam pleasantly at the feeling of Spencer's lips. She tasted like beer and some other flavor Aria couldn't quite place, but it was tangy-like and it made her lips tingle.

"Spencer," Aria breathed, breaking their kiss. "You're not supposed to talk." She smirked at her and dropped kisses on her neck.

Alex shut her eyes. Her nerves cracked and goose bumps trickled up her arms. She let out a surprised yelp when Aria's teeth nipped at her neck, and her tongue followed after to soothe any pain.

"You're so beautiful," Aria murmured against Spencer's skin. She started to slide her hands under Spencer's shirt, but Spencer grabbed both her wrists. "What's wrong?" Aria asked, pulling back with a look of confusion.

Alex's face was flushed and her heart was beating so hard in her chest she was sure Aria could hear it. "W-We can't," she managed. "I – you – we're drunk. You're upset over Ezra…"

"I don't love him," Aria said determinedly. "I know I don't."

"I---" Alex swallowed and she gently eased away from Aria. "I – I have to go to the loo."

"The _what_?" Aria look puzzled.

"T-the _bathroom_ ," Alex managed. "I meant the bathroom..."

"Okay..." Aria shook her head and crawled toward Spencer on the bed, her eyes twinkling roguishly. "You know, I think I should take a shower." She pushed herself up on her knees and grinned at Spencer, leaning in so close she could smell the liquor on her breath. "Want to join me? You know how I am about saving the environment..."

Alex inhaled shakily. "I – uh, I think ---"

Aria reached out and grazed her fingers over Spencer's collarbone, and held her gaze. "I saw you looking down my shirt," she said casually. "Earlier, when I gave you a lap dance..."

Alex's cheeks flushed. "I..didn't m –"

_**Ringggg.** _

Alex's words were drowned out by the loud sound of her phone ringing, and she leapt at the chance to get away from Aria. Thank goodness.

"I – I have to take this." She hurried into the bathroom, shut the door and locked it. Alex answered her phone and slid down to the floor with her back against the door.

"What?" Alex snapped into the receiver.

_"When are you coming back? You can't expect me to babysit all night. I can't take Ezra's begging anymore. Jesus Christ, he doesn't shut up!"_

"Toby, I don't have time for this," Alex groaned. "Give him a sedative."

_"Should I give one to Spencer, too?"_

Alex tilted her head up and stared at the ceiling. "Does she need one?"

_"I don't know."_

Alex huffed and ran her hand through her hair. "Give her the phone."

There was a muffled, static-like sound before Spencer's voice rang out from the other end.

_"What do you want now?"_

Alex couldn't help but grin. Spencer sounded so irritated. She hummed and examined her nails. "Hello, dear. You sound pleased to hear from me."

_"Alex...."_

"Listen, luv. I know this isn't any fun for you, but it is very exciting for me. I realize this is a lot to process, so perhaps you'd like a sedative? Toby's gonna fetch one for Ezra."

_"Sure, if it's strong enough to kill me."_

"Oh, come now. I can't have you dying on me. Relax and enjoy some peace and quiet for once in your life," Alex said gleefully. She stood up and checked her reflection in the mirror. "I reckon you really ought to settle down. Yer gonna give yourself gray hairs."

" _Fuck you."_

Alex smirked. "Be a bit weird, no? Contrary to popular belief, I don't like to keep it in the family. I know that's a sore subject for ya."

_"...Was that comment really necessary_?"

"Give the phone back to Toby. You're obviously cranky. Have you had yourself a nap? Naps do wonders for crabby children, you know." Alex opened the medicine cabinet to find it empty and shut it again. She looked tired in her reflection, and her eyes were a little glassy. Her lips looked dry, too. "Do as you're told and I might reward you, Spencer."

" _You little fu – "_

Alex heard Spencer curse loudly and there was an inaudible sound before Toby's voice floated through.

_"You'd better get back here soon, Alex. I'll talk to you later._ " There was a pause and then Alex heard Toby shouting. " _OH, MY GOD. EZRA, SHUT THE HELL UP_."

Alex hit END, erased the call and shoved her phone back in her pocket. When she walked out into the main room, she found Aria sleeping. Her dark hair was scattered across her pillow, and her chest rose steadily as she slept.

"God, she's so beautiful," Alex sighed. She sauntered over and flipped down the light switch, then slid under the covers next to Aria. Aria looked so peaceful sleeping, and Alex couldn't resist in reaching out and brushing her hair behind her ear. "We'll be the closest of all," she whispered. Alex had no doubt that they would, indeed, be closest – especially as girlfriends.

Alex grabbed Spencer's phone off the nightstand next to her side of the bed, and shifted so she was in front of Aria, before grinning and snapping a picture. It was one of many she and the girls had taken throughout the night, and Alex made a mental note to send all photos to her actual phone. She sighed and kissed Aria's nose. "Goodnight, sweet angel of mine."

* * *

 

Mona wasn't sure when it had happened, but all she knew was this: Hanna Marin was naked on top of her, kissing her as if her life depended on it. And she was a _damn_ good kisser.

The blonde had sobered up quite a bit and was coherent enough to satisfy Mona's need for consent. Even after Hanna had shimmied out of her clothes and practically tore Mona's off, the brunette had asked over and over whether Hanna was okay with what they were doing. And Hanna certainly was.

"Hanna," Mona breathed, as the blonde's lips found her neck. "God, Hanna."

Hanna smirked against Mona's neck and gently bit her skin, causing a shudder from the girl underneath her. "You're so beautiful," she murmured. Her tongue traced along Mona's collarbone, while one hand squeezed Mona's breast and the other dipped between her thighs, where she drew shapes on smooth skin with the pads of her fingertips.

Electricity shot through Mona and she groaned, arching into Hanna's touch. Her body felt like it was on fire; every neuron fired and she felt so alive. Every touch of Hanna's fingers sent excited tingles zip-zapping up her spine and her fingers lost themselves in Hanna's blond tresses, gently pushing down on her head.

"Someone's eager, huh?" Hanna murmured. She obliged with what Mona had silently asked, and trailed kisses down between the valley of Mona's breasts. She rolled her tongue over a stiff nipple, and Mona gasped sharply.

" _Fuck_ , Hanna," Mona groaned. "You feel so good."

Hanna hummed in response and kissed her way down Mona's smooth stomach. She could feel herself getting aroused and she nipped at Mona's navel. "Help me out and I'll help you out."

Mona didn't need to be told twice. She sat up and pulled Hanna into her lap. Her delicate fingers traced Hanna's clit, her thumb flicking over it ever so gently.

"Oh, God," Hanna moaned. She kissed Mona hard, and slid her fingers through Mona's slick folds. Her fingers slipped inside easily, and when she felt Mona's fingers enter her, she bit down on Mona's lip in sheer pleasure."Mona, please..."

Mona broke their kiss to catch her breath. Hanna's blue eyes were dark with lust and desire, and her mischievous smile sent excited shivers up her spine. She grinned and crashed their lips together, falling back against the pillows and reaching over to snap off the bedside lamp. The two women were plunged into darkness as they let themselves go and connected in a way both of them had wanted for so long. Mona and Hanna had finally become one, and it was something neither of them would ever forget.

* * *

 

"What's the deal with Hanna?" Emily asked Mona, as the two waited in line to get breakfast. The group was in one of the little cafés in the Radley's lobby, and everyone else had already gotten their food. "I said 'hi' to her and she told me to go away. She said noises hurt her eyes..."

"Yeah, uh, she's really hung over. I think she's still pissed I wouldn't let her eat a Cheeto she found under our bed last night," Mona said, glancing in Hanna's direction to see her holding her head in both hands. Memories of last night flooded back to here, and Mona smiled.

"One time Hanna ate a grape she found on the floor of my car," Emily replied. "It was gross."

"Ew. Hey, where's Ali?" Mona asked, noticing the blonde was missing. "Is she still sleeping?" Mona moved forward in line and grabbed two bagels, one for herself and one for Hanna.

Emily sighed. "Jason wants the kids for the day, so she's making sure everything they'll need is packed. I think---"

But Mona was only half-listening, her gaze focused yet again on their table. Spencer and Aria sat across from Hanna, and they were whispering giggling amongst themselves.

"Do you think they hooked up last night?" Mona asked, jerking head in the direction of their friends.

"Who?" Emily followed Mona's gaze. "Aria and _Spencer_? No way. Why do you?"

Mona scooped a pile of fresh fruit onto her plate. "I don't know. Spencer looked awfully comfortable during Aria's lap dance last night."

"I could say the same about you during your kiss with Hanna," Emily teased.

Mona flushed. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Em."

"Uh-huh." Emily ducked around Mona so she could reach the eggs and bacon. "By the way, nice hickey."

With that, Emily was gone, sauntering back over to their table, leaving Mona both annoyed and impressed with Emily's observation. It wasn't the first time she had underestimated Emily, and she was certain it wouldn't be the last, either.

* * *

 

"I miss the girls," Emily sighed, curling up next to Alison on their couch. "I wonder what they're doing.."

Alison stretched out and rested her head in Emily's lap, her feet propped on the arm of the couch. "Jason is taking them shopping," she giggled. "He spoils them more than we do."

Emily laughed and threaded her fingers through Alison's golden hair. "Remember when Grace threw up all over his shirt?"

"And Lily pooped on him while he was trying to change her diaper," Alison snickered. "He took it like a champ. He really is a great uncle."

"Absolutely," Emily nodded. She grinned down at Alison. "Did I ever mention how beautiful you are?"

"Hmm. You might have," Alison joked. "Did I ever mention how incredibly sexy you are?"

"Four times so far," Emily smirked. "And it's only noon. You know, we could use this free time to our advantage.."

"Yeah?" Alison grinned and sat up, a knowing glint in her eyes. "What did you have in mind?"

Emily got up and held out her hand for Alison to take. "Allow me to show you."

* * *

 

The worry over Ezra's disappearance had all but evaporated, and Alex was grateful she had Toby. Toby-as-Ezra had used Ezra's phone to send a long, half-assed message to Aria, in which he broke off their relationship, told her not to contact him, and wished her well – the last part was clever on Toby's part, Alex would later admit to herself.

As it was, announcements of the now-cancelled wedding were made to various friends and family members. Luckily, the catering staff was very understanding and refunded Aria's money, as did the reception hall. When Alex had left Aria at the Radley, she was on the phone with the airlines and resort in France, trying to get her money back.Alex wasn’t sure whether she was successful.

Alison and Emily had gone home to do god-knows-what, and Hanna had gone shopping with Mona. Alex didn't miss the hickey on the side of Mona's neck, nor the deep scratches in Hanna's shoulders. It was rather amusing, and Alex was already formulating how she could use the new information to her advantage.

It was just after noon when she pulled up in the Hastings' driveway. Alex killed the engine and just sat back, admiring the large home. It was gorgeous, and it made Alex envious, as she thought of the multiple, crappy homes she had lived in growing up. Spencer really was a lucky git. She got out and unlocked the front door with the copy she had made of Spencer's key. Almost as soon as she walked in, she found herself face-to-face with Veronica and Peter.

"Spencer, where the hell have you been?" Veronica asked. She was starting to show signs of aging; worry lines ceased her forehead and there were deep, dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep.

"We've been worried sick," Peter added, stepping forward. "Look, I know things have been tense around here lately. I know you're trying to process information, and you're probably confused, but we would appreciate a phone call if you're not coming home."

Alex licked her lips. Finally, she had them to herself. "Mom. Dad." The word dad felt sour on her tongue, and it left a funny taste in her mouth. "I think we should talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback/reviews!


	7. In with the New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Emison; Hanna and Mona's shopping day takes a detour; Alex visits the Hastings family; The twins bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Enjoy! Please leave feedback!

There were one thousand, six hundred, and forty-eight little air holes in Spencer's cell. She'd counted every single one. It was the only thing that helped keep her mind off of everything that was going on. Spencer wasn't even sure what _was_ going on.

 Though she did know this: she was locked underground, in a tiny cell no bigger than the average bedroom, her former high school teacher occupied the cell across from her, and her twin was running around Rosewood as her, probably setting mailboxes on fire or something.

 Spencer had been positive that her friends would notice – that there would be _something_ that didn't seem quite right – but it seemed less likely as more time passed. Alex was her identical twin – everything about their physical appearance was identical. It was such a mind-fuck that Spencer half-expected to be ambushed with cameras and told it was a not-so-hilarious joke. But that was even less likely than her friends noticing that the Spencer they were with wasn't actually Spencer.

 And Toby helping Alex was the icing on the putrid cake she'd been force-fed. He had explained to Spencer that he knew about Alex a long time ago, but had vowed never to say anything to anyone. He wouldn't reveal why he was helping Alex, or what he was getting in return, but apparently Toby and Wren had been pretty good friends. What was more was that Toby had promised Spencer that he wouldn't hurt her. And he hadn't.

 Ezra, though, was a different story. All Toby would say about Ezra was that Alex had "special plans" for him. He did not elaborate on what those plans were and when Ezra had cursed at him, Toby had turned off the lights to his cell and shut the first set of doors. Ezra had stayed in his silent, dark cell for over an hour, while Toby had (presumably) gone upstairs.

 When Toby had finally opened the steel doors and turned on the light, Ezra was on his bed, simply staring at the wall. From that point on, Spencer and Ezra barely saw Toby except when he brought them food and water.

 By the time they had eaten their second meal, Spencer really had to use the bathroom, but she was too scared to ask Toby to let her out. Instead she looked Toby dead in the eye and asked for a bucket. Not only did Toby comply, albeit reluctantly, but he brought her toilet paper and a small pack o of sanitizing wipes.

 When Ezra had asked for his own bucket, Toby had initially refused, but Spencer managed to talk him into it. Ezra was an asshole, but he shouldn't have to use the bathroom in a bucket. He was still human, though in the lowest meaning of the word.

 Later that night, when Alex still hadn't returned, Toby told her to get some sleep; Alex would be back tomorrow. Needless to say Spencer didn't sleep well. She tossed and turned, mumbling in her sleep. She only knew it was morning when Toby came down with toast, jelly and little milk cartons.

 The only thing she could do was wait. Alex had to come back soon, right?

* * *

 

 "Oh, my God," Alison groaned.

 "What?" Emily glanced up from the book she was reading.

 "These kids are killing me," Alison rubbed her eyes and sat back in the armchair she'd occupied for the past hour.

 "Oh, don't be so dramatic." Emily said, rolling her eyes. "Their essays can't be _that_ bad." She was stretched out comfortably on the couch, reading _Rubyfruit Jungle._

 "Most of them are pretty well-written, but there are a few handfuls that are just… _yikes_." Alison frowned, chewing on the end of her pen. "I can guarantee you half of these kids didn't read the book and just used Wikipedia."

 "Ali, _you_ used to do that," Emily giggled. "Remember when we had to read _Animal Farm_ in eighth-grade and you watched the movie instead, and wrote your report based off the movie?"

 Alison made a face. "God, I _hated_ that book. It was so boring."

 "So your kids probably felt the same way about what they read," Emily pointed out. "What _did_ they have to read, anyway?"

 "Guess." Alison smirked.

 "I don't want to guess," Emily sighed. "Just tell me."

 "Just guess!" Alison said. "Come on."

 "Fine _,"_ Emily grumbled. "Uh… _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn?"_

"Nope," Alison answered.

 " _The Scarlett Letter?"_ Emily guessed.

 "Nah. Try again, babe," Alison said.

 " _Crime and Punishment?"_ Emily asked.

 "Nope," Alison replied.

 "Oh, come on, Ali!" Emily sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I give up. Just tell me."

 " _The Crucible,"_ Alison said.

 "Ooh, that's a good one!" Emily nodded.

"Yeah," Alison agreed. "And it's not even a lengthy novel, so I don't see why it was so difficult to read."

 Emily giggled.

 "What?" Alison's eyes narrowed.

 "You sound like a stuffy old teacher," Emily teased.

 Alison picked up a pillow and threw it at her. "Oh, go back to reading your own book! I have to finish grading these papers."

 Emily stuck out her tongue, but turned back to her novel anyway. She had only been reading for about ten minutes when Alison gasped.

 "That little brat!"

 "What now?" Emily didn't look up from her book this time.

 " _Addison_ ," Alison spat through her teeth.

 "What'd she do, forget to cite her sources or something?" Emily joked.

 " _No,"_ Alison seethed.

 Emily set her book down. Alison sounded _pissed,_ and something told her it wasn't because of half-assed schoolwork. She got up from her spot on the couch and walked over. "What? What is it?"

Alison thrust Addison's paper at Emily. She was so mad her hands were starting to shake.

Emily quickly scanned the paper in front of her. Her mouth fell open and she absentmindedly perched on the arm of the couch, her arm reflexively going around Alison's shoulders.

 "Ali…" Emily didn't really know what else to say. "What are you going to do?"

 "I am going to destroy her. If she thinks she can get away with –"

 But she was cutoff mid-rant by her phone's text alert tone that sounded like an old-fashioned doorbell. She swiped her phone off the coffee table and opened the message. Her phone slipped from her hands and she scrambled to pick it up.

 "WHAT THE FUCK, JASON?" Alison shouted.

 " _What?_ Are the girls hurt?" Emily asked, alarmed.

 "Look!" Alison groaned. She shoved her phone in Emily's face. "I will kill him!"

 Emily set Addison's paper aside and glanced down at Alison's phone. On it was a picture of Lily and Grace in matching mint-green bonnets and new onesies.

  ** _I MUSTACHE ASK YOU A QUESTION,_** read one

And

**_BUT I SHALL SHAVE IT FOR LATER,_** the other

Of course a couple of silly onesies weren't what made the two women so upset. What made them upset were the tiny, gold Eiffel Tower earrings in one of their daughter's ears, and the silver snow globes in the other.  


* * *

 

Hanna fully intended on shopping. She needed to spoil herself after her breakup with Caleb, and the worst hangover of her life that subsequently followed earlier this morning.

She had noticed a pair of Marc Jacobs heels on sale that were _to die for,_ and had every intention of purchasing them. But it was kind of hard to focus on shoes when she had her back against the wall of a stuffy dressing room with Mona's fingers deep inside her.

 It was like something out of a goddamn Lifetime movie. The Hastings' house was impeccably clean. The carpet looked freshly shampooed, the kitchen floor was freshly waxed, and even the damn drapes looked spotless. There was a kettle of tea on the stove, a plate of fresh-baked macaroons on the island table, and the air smelled heavenly; like fresh laundry and lavender.

Peter was dressed in dark blue jeans and a plan blue T-shirt, while Veronica looked more sophisticated in black dress pants and a black blazer. It was almost eerie how put-together everything was.

Alex followed Spencer's parents into the living room and took a seat on the couch.

"What did you want to talk about? Is everything going well at the firm?" Veronica asked, concerned, as she settled down in an armchair across from her, while Peter sat in the other chair.

"Is it Mary?" Peter's voice was taut and sharp, almost unnerving.

"Yes, the firm is fine. No, it isn't about Mary," Alex answered, with a roll of her eyes. "I want to talk about…well, about us."

"Us?" Peter and Veronica echoed in unison.

Alex paused. She wanted to ask why they never knew about her. _How_ could that be possible? Would they have kept her, had they known? But she couldn't. Not yet, anyway.

"Why did you keep this a secret from me for so long?" Alex finally asked. "Were you….ashamed?"

"No!" Veronica gasped. "We could never be ashamed of you, sweetheart. It was very complicated. Mary –"

" – Is very unwell," Peter cut in. "She's sick, Spencer. We thought it would be best if you didn't know."

"I know I am not your birth mother, honey, but I am still your mother." Veronica sounded like she was going to start crying.

Alex frowned. "Don't cry," she whispered. "I…." She swallowed. Suddenly she wasn't sure what to say. What could she say without blowing everything out of the water?

"I'm going to go up to my room," Alex said slowly, rising to her feet. "I'm staying with Aria for a few days," she added, as she ascended up the stairs to Spencer's room. "In light of…well, you know. She needs me."

"Alright," Veronica said.

"Send our regards," Peter added. "Poor girl..."

"Yeah," Alex murmured. She hurried up the stairs, too afraid of what she would say if she stayed a moment longer.

Inside her sister's room, Alex sort of…felt at home. It was a comfortable feeling, even though the room wasn't hers. It certainly not how _she'd_ decorate anyway. Spencer had trophies lined against various shelves on the bookshelf against the far wall. A collection of awards and ribbons for "first-place" this and first-place that lined the walls of her room and stretched all the way around, from one end of the doorframe to the other.

Alex walked through Spencer's room, into her closet and pulled out a large suitcase. She went through the closest and through Spencer's dressers, haphazardly throwing clothes into it. Then she went into Spencer's bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush, toothpaste, body wash and other bathroom necessities. She stuffed Spencer's pillows into her room, along with the comforter.

As she turned to walk away from the bed, she caught of a frame photo on Spencer's bedside table. She set down the suitcase and picked up the photo frame. Nestled inside was a picture of Aria and Spencer. Their arms were around each other's necks, their heads thrown back in laughter. Aria's smile was so big it reached her ears.

It made Alex's stomach churn uncomfortably, and she didn't even realize she'd thrown the frame until it shattered against the wall opposite the bed. The sound was loud, and Alex tensed, waiting for Peter and Veronica to come running. But nothing happened. Alex exhaled loudly. She shut her eyes and rubbed her temples, much like the way Spencer herself did.

"Goddammit!" Alex grumbled. She snatched up Spencer's suitcase and pulled on the handle. She shut off the light and exited Spencer's room, without bothering to clean up the glass from the now-broken frame.

When she made her way back downstairs, Veronica was gone, but Peter – her _father –_ was reading a newspaper. For some reason the sight made Alex smile. Who the hell still read newspapers?

Alex cleared her throat. "D-Dad?"

Peter glanced up over the top of his newspaper. "Are you alright?" He set his paper down and motioned Spencer over. "You look pale. Maybe you should stay home."

Alex shook her head. "I'm fine," she said, her voice cracking. "I just…" She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Peter, who hugged her back. Alex was so overwhelmed she almost cried. It had taken twenty-three years, but she was finally in her father's arms. Despite what he had done, he was her father. He smelled like cologne and cigars. It was so typical and cliché that Alex laughed.

"What's so funny?" Peter pulled back.

"N-nothing," Alex swallowed. "It's just…it's good to see you."

"It's great to see you, too, honey," Peter hugged Spencer again and ruffled her hair. "Come home for lunch tomorrow. Bring Aria. We'll make an afternoon out of it."

"Really?" Alex brightened.

"Yeah, why not?" Peter smiled.

Alex hugged her father once more and left. As soon as she got in her car, pulled out of the driveway and turned the corner she burst into tears. So…that was what it was like. That's what it felt like to get a real hug from her father. It was a feeling Alex was sure she would never tire of.

When Alex arrived back at the bunker, Toby was yelling at Ezra. Again. She had walked in to hear the end of another rant of his, but didn't care enough to ask about it. She pulled Toby aside and they spoke in hushed whispers, while glancing at their hostages every few seconds. Alex pressed a sealed envelope into Toby's awaiting hands and bid him goodbye, and he shot out of there like a bat out of hell.

Alex punched in the code and entered Spencer's cell.

"Hey sis," Alex grinned. "Did ya miss me?" She gestured to the suitcase. "I've brought you a change of clothes. Reckon you don't wanna be in that for another day."

  
"Thank you," Spencer whispered, oddly touched by the sweet gesture. "That was really sweet of you."

"I've brought ya a pillow and bathroom stuff," Alex sat down in her chair next to Spencer's cot. "Thought I'd make ya a bit more comfortable."

"Did you bring me anything?" Ezra asked from his own cell.

"No," Alex scoffed.

"You brought Spencer clothes and everything else she might need, but you couldn't be bothered to at least get me a fresh change of clothes?" Ezra stared at Alex in disbelief. "Are you really that much of a bi ––"

"Ezra!" Spencer snapped. "God, I'm sick and tired of your constant whining. You're acting like a three-year-old."

"Oi, Spence. Now don't go 'round insulting three-year-olds like that," Alex said.

Spencer's lips twitched up into a smirk.

"I am NOT acting like a child!" Ezra shouted, nearly pouting. "Alex, this is ridiculous. Stop this right now. Let us out and I will _consider_ not pressing charges against you for aggravated kidnapping."

Alex set the suitcase down and smiled. It was a smile that made Spencer nervous and uneasy. Not for Ezra's sake, but for Alex's. Even though she and her sister were tall, she didn't know how much Alex weighed. Ezra had a good one hundred pounds or so on the both of them.

"You know what?" Ezra glared at Alex's back. "I'm not surprised you were given up what was it, twice? If I were your father, I'd give you up, too!"

Both girls gasped and Alex whipped around and started toward Ezra's cell. "YOU FUC —"

"Al," Spencer reached out and tugged Alex back by her wrist. "Leave it. He's not worth it."

Alex turned to Spencer fast she was surprised she didn't pop a muscle. "Did…did you just call me ' _Al_ '?" she asked.

Spencer shrugged. "It's a nickname. My friends call me _Spence,_ as have you, so —"

"I like it," Alex said, shooting her sister a small grin.

For the first time it was a warm, genuine smile. A smile, in which, Spencer saw no deceit or malicious intent.

"I thought you might," Spencer said softly, returning the smile.

Alex glared at Ezra, flipped him the middle finger and sat down next to Spencer on her bed. She started to say something, but stopped and glanced around.

"Wait…" Alex said slowly.

"What?" Spencer asked.

"Toby didn't…that son of a bitch!" Alex sighed.

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "Toby didn't…what?"

Alex got up, crossed the room over to the wall at the end of Spencer's bed. She opened a hidden compartment in the wall, where a button was revealed, and pushed it. The right wall slid open to reveal a shiny, moderately sized bathroom, and Spencer leapt to her feet.

"There ya go," Alex smirked.

"There's a bathroom in here?" Spencer shrieked.

"Yep."

"With…with indoor plumbing?"

"And a shower," Alex shrugged. "Merlin, Spencer, I'm not that heartless." She walked over to her sister and waved her hand in the direction of Spencer's suitcase. "You'll find all yer bathroom needs in there, too."

"Jesus, Alex," Spencer managed, after the small shock had worn off. "How the hell did you manage all this?"

Alex bent down, pulled out a key from her shoe and unlocked Spencer's chain. It fell to the floor with a _clank._

"You can have an hour to shower and freshen up," Alex nodded. "But you have to go back in the chain after."

Spencer nodded. She was so revealed she grabbed her suitcase and hurried into the bathroom. God, it was glamorous. It was shiny and clean, with a decent sized tub. She unzipped her suitcase, delighted to find not only clothes, but pillows, blankets and shampoo. She pulled out a change of clothes, and everything she'd need for her shower.

"Thank you, Alex," Spencer called out, changing out of her clothes. She turned on the shower, adjusted the temperature to HOT, and stepped under the stream.

**_One hour later_ **

"Get off me!"

“No!”

“Alex!”

“Spencer!”

“You’re not being fair!”

“All’s fair in love and war,” Alex teased.

Spencer shoved her shoulder into Alex’s, momentarily causing Alex to drop her controller. “Ha!” she smirked triumphantly.

After her shower, Spencer had come out to see that Alex had remade her bed with fresh bedding, and had even added a soft mattress topper while she was in the shower. Alex had also dragged in a larger desk, which housed flat-screen TV and a PlayStation 4 gaming console. The two had been playing _Mortal Kombat_ for almost an hour now.

“You cheated!” Alex exclaimed. “Not fair. Rematch?”

“You were jumping on my guy!” Spencer protested.

Across Spencer’s cell, Ezra made a loud, obnoxious humming sound to her the girls’ attention.

Both girls looked up.

“Uh, can I play?” Ezra asked hopefully. He was bored out of his mind.

“Piss off,” Alex and Spencer snapped in unison.

The twins giggled at each other and Alex playfully bumped her sister’s shoulder. “Okay, round two. Allow me to kick your arse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come soon!


End file.
